Garfield and Friends Rap
Not to be confused with the episode The Garfield Rap or the song of the same name. Garfield and Friends Rap is the third theme song to the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. It was written and performed by J.R. Johnston and Neil Panton. The theme was only used during the show's run on CBS. It was not included on the 20th Century Fox DVD releases, which use the international prints of the show. Lyrics Vocals *He's fat and he's lazy, *He sleeps and he's so crazy, *He's funky, he's groovy, *He's grumpy, he's moody, *He's my main cat Garfield..., Garfield *That's me! Vocals *The fuzzy little ears on the top of his head, *Eyelids hangin' down like he just got out of bed, *A bustin' dialect, he's a cat and I know that, *A-groovin' with the sounds he can really get down, *Playing with Odie spells disaster, *But Garfield's the cat and remains the master, *Double rabble babble, he's a cat and I know that, *But stickin' with the facts, he can take you on back, *He's so fat, he's so fat, and he loves the lasagna, *Eatin' it whole with the sticky parmesagna... *Garfield and Friends, *Here they come, here they come, here they come! Clips used in order *The first few clips (The Garfield Rap) *Jon watching Garfield swim on his back (Garfield in Paradise) *Garfield waking up (The Longest Doze) (this clip is played in reverse to make him look like he's falling asleep) *Roy peeking around the corner (Double Trouble Talk) *Garfield and Odie falling into Jon's arms (Garfield's Feline Fantasies) *Garfield playing electric guitar (The Garfield Rap) *Garfield raising sunglasses (The Garfield Rap) *Odie spinning with a bone in his mouth (The Garfield Opera) *Garfield covering himself in the shower (My Fair Feline) *Garfield as the Lasagna Kid burping (The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid) *Roy getting hit in the face by a pie (How Now, Stolen Cow?) *Garfield using a towel (The Garfield Rap) *Garfields on TVs (The Garfield Rap) *A cowboy cat lassoing the shape of Garfield's head (The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid) *Garfield: "That's me!" (Another Ant Episode) *A piano falling on Garfield (Monday Misery) *Garfield shoving Odie out of the box (Box O' Fun) *Orson, Wade and Booker leaping into each other (Sleepytime Pig) *A house falling on Wade (a quickie) *Two Garfields (The Garfield Rap) *An exhausted Garfield drinking coffee (The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy) *The next several clips (The Garfield Rap) *Penelope hugging Garfield (The Second Penelope Episode) *The next two clips (The Garfield Rap) *A Garfield hanger on the car window (Change of Mind) *Orson and the chicks in costume (Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 2) *Garfield popping out of the auditorium (The Garfield Opera) *Garfield tying a girdle around his waist (The Garfield Opera) *Garfield eating various things (The Longest Doze, The Garfield Opera and Half-Baked Alaska) *Prince Roy and Snow Wade looking up in terror (Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 2) *Garfield as a giant fat cat in space (The Garfield Rap) Video Trivia *This is the only intro without the announcer saying "Ladies and gentleman, Garfield and Friends!". *This intro includes clips from the first, second, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, as well as from Garfield in Paradise and Garfield's Feline Fantasies. It also includes the title card sequence used since the beginning. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Songs Category:Music